Naruto is Back! Redux Version!
by Neozangetsu
Summary: Naruto sacrifices himself, in a last effort attempt to destroy the Akatsuki and save his loved ones. Read through as Naruto starts again, stronger than ever before in his new life. This is his second chance, and he's not gonna waste it! SuperNaruto!Harem!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto, but if I did, he would be totally awesome and kickass!

I'm sorry to make you all wait, but after contemplating it for awhile, I've decided to make a redux version of my story.

1. Naruto's harem still has all of the girls from the previous story plus the added ones I was able to make up.

2. I'll try to be a bit more detailed, I don't want to disappoint my readers do I?

3. I did all the jutsus in english since its hard to do so in japanese. Some things will remain japanese such as suffixs like -kun or -chan.

But enough of my rambling, let's start!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Chapter 1:_****_ A New Beginning_**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had made many accomplishments in his life, despite the pain and suffering he went through. He never gave up, and he never went back on his word, that was his nindo...his ninja way and because of his detemination, he was able to do things thought immpossible by most other people.

He was able to defeat the dreaded Orochimaru and his immortality jutsu, ending his wrath upon the innocents.

He was able to save his surrogate brother, making him give up his ideals and start his life anew.

He got on good terms with his tenant, the Kyuubi no Yoko, and eventually fell in love with her the more they got to know eachother.

He accomplished his dream, and he became the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. He was the strongest Hokage of all time.

But, in order to save his friends...no, in order to save his family from the Akatsuki, he had to sacrifice himself to protect them. But, he rises once again, his legend starts again as he lives a new life, his second chance to do everything right!

Naruto is Back!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Akatsuki Base_**

A blonde haired man known as the Rokudaime Hokage stands in the middle of a dark room, many pairs of eyes upon him. He was fighting the many Akatsuki that were left, and he was winning until his family was captured and turned into hostages used against him.

"Hahaha. You lose little boy, nothing can break their prison from the outside, and you can't kill me in time to stop their deaths." the leader Pain said, cackling madly.

Naruto looked towards the cage that held all of his precious people, and he contemplated what Pain said to him. He finally struck an idea, and he knew how to save them.

He stood up, his head held up high, and he forcefully closed his hand into a fist. Red, malicious chakra began seeping out and he said, "Pain, you say that I can't save them, but you're wrong. I have one last attempt to wipe out the rest of the you." The red chakra grew brighter and everybodys eyes went wide.

"This last attempt, Pain, will be the last thing you'll ever see." He looked towards the cage with teary eyes and said, "Goodbye minna, **Ninja Art: Chakra Bomb Suicide!**" and in one last bright flash of light, a gigantic explosion of red chakra filled the area killing all of the Akatsuki.

As the cage fell apart, they all watched as Naruto slowly fell backwards in the crater he made in the explosion. The explosion depleted all the chakra he had, so there was nothing sustaining his life force. Everybody ran down, tears streaming down their faces as they ran to their savior and Hokage. Tsunade and Sakura began desperately using medical chakra, but to no avail, he was dying.

"NARUTO!! Don't you dare die on me! P-Please hang on, I-I can't lose you!" Tsunade cried out with tears still streaming.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to look at her, "Heh, sorry Obaa-chan, but (cough) I'm not gonna make it this time." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Damnit gaki, you can save my life, so why aren't you saving yours damnit!" Jiraiya said with his left arm covering his eyes.

He turned his head to Jiraiya and gave him a small grin. "Because, in order to save you all, I had to give myself up in exchange."

"I don't want to lose you aniki, you were the only family I had left." Sasuke said, barely holding himself together.

Naruto gave Sasuke a small, perverted grin, "Which is why you start you're own family aniki, don't tell me that you've become a tinker-bell already."

Everybody smiled abit, even in a near-death situation Naruto could still make jokes about people.

"Please nii-san pull through! Don't die!" Sakura cried pushing more medical chakra in.

Naruto gave everyone one last small smile. "Sorry imouto, sorry everybody, but its finally my time has... finally come. You were all the family I've never had during my lifetime, and now, I can finally go out with a smile on my face, just like Ojii-san. So... goodbye, minna." Naruto said, his head finally falling back, a smile plastered on his peaceful face. He went out with a bang, literally.

And at that moment, the tears all increased and loud sobs were coming from everybody.

'_I-I failed my comrades again, I failed Naruto and Minato-sensei.' _Kakashi thought, tears staining the hitai-ate covering his left eye.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Naruto's mindscape_**

Naruto woke up to find himself in the sewer-like tunnels that were his mindscape. As he walked down the corridors, Naruto couldn't help the pain that he felt in his heart for leaving all of his loved ones like that. And in death, it also meant that he also had to leave Kyuubi-chan, his Kyuubi-chan. He was going to be on his own for the first time. Truly alone.

He pushed those thoughts aside as he finally reached the large cage-like seal in his mind. The paper on the large door was fading away and soon enough, so was the door itself. In the clearing he saw a woman looking in suprise at the surroundings. She was at least 5'7 tall (A/N: Naruto is a perfect 6'0 right now.). She had long, flaming red hair stretching down to her back. She wore a regal looking black kimono with a red fox design running through it. Her body was perfect, as she had curves in all the right places, d-cup sized breasts that barely fit into the kimono, and soft creamy white skin. Her eyes were a flaming red and she had six whisker marks on each cheek like Naruto. On top of her head were two red foxlike ears and behind her were nine red fox tails with white tips. Her lips were full and had red lipstick on. (A/N: Kyuubi is RED. That means she has alot of RED stuff on her, get over it!)

He slowly walked over to her, "Hiya Kyuubi-chan." he said.

She looked over to him and you could see that she had been crying. She ran over into his loving embrace and silently began sobbing into his chest as he stroke her back comfortably. After a couple of minutes before she took her head out of his chest and looked into his eyes.

"H-hi Naruto-kun. I'm sorry but after what was going to happen, I just couldn't control myself." She said.

"I know, we have to be separated don't we?"

"N-no it's not like that anymore. Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama wanted to strike a deal with you, Naruto-kun." She said, smiling sadly.

"What!? Why with me though?" He asked confused.

"Do you want to hear the good part, or the bad part first, Naruto-kun."

"Good part first please."

"Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama wanted to offer you a second chance at life Naruto-kun, to make everything right. You go back in time to when you were six and start things from there. You will still have all of your powers and abilities, and anything you have a special bond to. You will train in Seireitei until that time, and when the deadline comes, you will be sent as a six year-old. However things have changed, I-I-" she started choking at that part.

"Are you okay Kyuubi-chan, is this the bad part of the deal?"

She nodded slowly before a few tears made way down her cheeks, "T-the bad part about the deal is that we c-can't be together anymore Naruto-kun." She said falling to her knees and sobbing into her hands.

He knelt next to her and held her, "Why can't we be together anymore Kyuubi-chan?" he asked softly.

"In that time I'm sealed into another host, Minato had a daughter named Nariko and I get sealed into her. The Shiki Fuin only kills the sealer if the thing sealed does not go willingly, I made it so that I go in willingly still in Madara's control. Kushina live also because of me lessening the rampage. You are no longer tied to your family as you will be known as the last Kazuma in that timeline. Kami-sama had the leader of the bijuus, Jyuubi no Okami sealed into your new body as your new tenant. I just don't want to leave you Naruto-kun but soon we're going to get called into each of our places, I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun b-but this is goodbye." She lowered her head and started to sob.

Naruto lifted her head and gazed into the ruby-colored jewels that were her eyes, "Kyuubi-chan, if we have to wait to see eachother in six years, I don't care, we'll still be together again in some way, so please don't cry. Our destinies will soon be tied back together, and we'll meet together once again. I'll still love you, heart and soul, and I'll still be with you in your heart. Just don't forget about me, and I'll find you someday, I promise."

She smiled at him as she started to glow, "I won't ever forget about you, I swear it! Just as you'll do the same for me. Keep your promise, my love. Don't ever change, Naruto-kun."

He smiled too as he started to glow, "I won't. Ai Shiteru, Kyu-chan."

She gave him one last smile as she was about to leave," Ai Shiteru, Naru-kun."

They looked at eachother deep in the eyes and they gave passion filled kiss. It was utter bliss for the both of them, and they both pulled back with a content look on their faces, before disappearing in a flash of light.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Seireitei_**

Five figures were watching the scene that unfolded in front of them. One of them was bawling their eyes out, while the others were smiling sadly.

The first figure had beautiful blonde hair and a beautiful face even without makeup, she also had golden eyes. Her body was slender and she had a nice hourglass figure. She had a solid c-cup bust and she wore a pure white kimono with some pink sakura petal designs on it. She was barefoot and her skin was a tannish whitish color. This was Kami.

The next figure was the same as the first figure, and she radiated the same beauty and loveliness, but what was unique was the green hair and green eyes. Her skin was a lighter white. She was Lady Luck.

The next one was the same as the other two, just with red hair and red eyes. She was also a darker tan. Meet Fate.

The next one was TOTALLY different than all the figures, and he was also the one that was bawling his eyes out. He had purple skin, white hair that reached his back, and two white horns sticking out of his head. He bore fangs similar to that of a vampire and he had black eyes with yellow pupils. He wore a white, somewhat tattered jacket, and his arm looked like it was covered in cursed marks. Covering his right arm was a set of red prayer beads that he used for sealings. At his left side was a large white tanto (A/N: Dagger). He had no legs, so he just floated in the air with a dark purple aura. Say hello to Shinigami.

The next figure was very unique. She had long black hair tied up in a braid that reached her back. Her eyes were an eerie yellow color with black slit-like pupils. Pearly white fangs jutted out from her upper lip and they glinted brightly in the light of the Seireitei. On top of her head were two black wolf ears. She had black eye liner and red lipstick on. She wore a dark blue kimono with a black wolf as the design on it. Her body was comparable to that of Kyuubi's. Bust and body. Her skin was a darker tan than Kyuubi's though. And she had ten black wolf tails with white tips. But they were both beautiful in their own way. This was the Jyuubi no Okami, the ten-tailed wolf.

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I AIN'T CRYING YA BASTARDS, BUT THAT WAS JUST SO BEAUTIFUL!! DID WE REALLY HAVE TO DO IT KAMI!?" Shinigami bawled out.

Everybody sweat dropped, this was so unlike Shinigami. Maybe Kami should stop getting him those mortal soap operas. "Yes... we couldn't mess up the new time that was made from our interference. The whole universe could've suffered. But it really was sad about how we had to tear them apart." Kami said sadly.

"Even they didn't deserve the fate they were given." Fate said.

"But don't you control that department sis?" Lady Luck asked.

"(Sigh) My job's been getting more and more confusing the more people defy their predetermined fate. I didn't know what to do." Fate said exasperatedly.

"Well, when Naruto-kun gets back to the mortal world, I'll make sure to give him some help." L.L. said.

"WE SHOULD ALL HELP TO MAKE THIS GAKI STRONGER!" Shinigami cried out.

"Ugh, SHUT UP Shinigami! Geez, you remind me of those spandex wearing mortals with their fuzzy eyebrows and their 'Flames of Youth'! Just be QUIET!" Fate said angrily.

Shinigami promptly shut up completely. He did NOT want to be compared to those two idiots. Not to mention that an angry Fate was a bad one.

"Well, I guess we should get ready for the cub's arrival. I can already tell that this is going to be a long six years." Jyuubi said heading towards te gates of Seireitei

"Everything's interesting with that guy around. Don't know why." Fate said leaving with Jyuubi, others soon following.

Kami took one last look at the reflection pool they watched the sad scene in. '_Somebody that has lived a life like yours doesn't have to be alone anymore, Naruto-kun. We'll get you back together with all the people you love, I swear it.' _Kami thought to herself, leaving towards the gates again.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

So? Was that a good redux?

Okay, here are the two that I thought of:

Uchiha Satsuki

Jyuubi no Okami

If there are any more suggestions please voice them and I'll think about it.

And don't worry it's still a harem! So don't get your panties in a twist!

-Neozangetsu


	2. Chapter 2

Neo: Ah yes, this redux is coming along quite nicely if I do say so myself.

Little Brother: Hey, mind if I ask you something?

Neo: No, Why?

Little Brother: This Seireitei place in the story, does it have anything to do with this Bleach anime I watched last night.

Neo: Hell No! Of course it doesn't! I mean sure they have the happy, dead spirits of good people there, and they have a Shinigami, but no. It isn't.

Little Brother: Then why'd you pick Seireitei?

Neo: Hey, it just came to my head as a nice name for a place for nice dead people.

Little Brother: Then what's with the soap opera thingys?

Neo:(sigh) Time doesn't apply to heaven, lil' bro.

Little Brother: Oh, but what about-

Neo: SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!! YOUR QUESTIONS ARE SO FUCKING ANNOYING!! I MEAN GOD!! I WAS JUST FINE WITH ONE QUESTION BUT A WHOLE SHITLOAD OF OTHERS JUST HAD TO POP UP INTO YOUR HEAD, DIDN'T THEY!! UGH!! JUST DO THE GODDAMNED DISCLAIMER AND STOP BOTHERING ME!! (storms off)

Little Brother: (fearfully stares at Neo's back) N-Neo d-doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

Thoughts_: I wonder?_

Speech: Hiya!

Chants/Special Jutsu: **Super Flashy Jutsu! **

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_The Seireitei Forest_**

When Naruto had come to Seireitei he thought that he would safely land on the ground without any scrapes, cuts, bruises, concussions, or pain. But when he popped up in this so called heaven, he was shot out of the gate where he crashed through several trees, gaining a minor bump on his head.

'_I thought I was supposed to have a safe landing! But woopty fuckin' doo, I get sent flying through the air crashing into a few trees' _Naruto thought angrily.

Naruto recounted what happened to him recently, and was greatly saddened at all that he had to lose in death. His home, his family, and his beloved Kyu-chan. Even though he would probably see them again, a six year separation from them was still very depressing. He pushed those thoughts away though, it was no use crying over spilt milk. He was going to see them again, no matter what.

As he got up, still grumbling angrily, he looked around to find a nice, beautiful, and serene forest surrounding him. It was all very beautiful, but what caught his attention was the large, wall-like structure in the distance. Looking around, Naruto found that no living thing was anywhere near him other than the plants. Shrugging it off though, he ventured to the structure in the distance, intent on finding out where the hell he was.

_'And people say that heaven was supposed to be pleasant. Feh, I'm not very happy right now.'_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_The Seireitei Capital_**

As Naruto neared the gates of the gigantic wall, he could make out 5 figures at the front opening of the place. One he recognized as the Shinigami, the next three were kinda like a triplet except for the different hair colors, and the final one was a woman with ten wolf tails swaying behind her. He guessed that she was the Jyuubi no Okami.

He walked nearer to the five people and he could see that they were arguing angrily with eachother. With his kind of hearing, and the fact that they were yelling, he could hear their conversation.

"Why in hell hasn't this guy made it through the fucking gate yet!?" Fate yelled, glaring at the gate near the Seireitei front opening.

"Calm down Fate! I don't know why but just be patient!" Jyuubi yelled at Fate.

"Patient!? How can I be patient when this guy hasn't come out of the gate in _two hours_?!" Fate retorted.

"Just be quiet and go back to waiting Fate!" Kami and L.L yelled at the same time.

"Ugh! Would all of you troublesome women shut up!" Shinigami yelled irritated.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" All the women yelled at Shinigami. This arguement quickly turned into a childish brawl that Naruto sweatdropped at. Weren't these guys supposed be the most powerful beings in existence? But, then again, he could be childish like that. And he was Hokage. Naruto's sweatdrop got even bigger when Shinigami was thrown out of the dustcloud unconcious, turning the brawl into a catfight.

5 minutes into the catfight, Naruto was starting to get annoyed. He had been standing there waiting for them to stop while his right eye twitched in annoyance.

'_Okay, this is fucking annoying. Time to break it up.' _Naruto thought to himself while slowly walking into the dustcloud. He made four Shadow Clones, which was amazing since he was dead and chakra was the energy of life, not really caring at the moment, all four Narutos grabbed each girl and seperated them.

The women were shocked as someone had pulled them all away from eachother, only to find that it was the person they had been waiting the entire time for. Fate was the first to speak. "WHAT THE HELL MAN! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING THE ENTIRE TIME FOR YOU TO SHOW UP! WHERE IN BLAZES WERE YOU?!" Yeah, she isn't all that subtle.

Naruto huffed in annoyance "If you must know, when I came to this crazy place, I was shot out of some portal-thingy in that forest over there," He paused and pointed to said forest, "And I was crashed through several trees! Then I noticed this giant wall," He pointed to the Seireitei outer walls," and came over to find out where the fuck I was! Then I come here to find all of the strongest beings in the universe turning an all out brawl into a catfight. It was all very annoying! You didn't notice me standing here once." He said.

All of the women had the grace to look sheepish. They quickly woke up Shinigami and stood at attention to introduce themselves to the newcomer.

"I am Shinigami, gaki. Pleased to finally meet ya." Our favorite reaper said.

"You may know me as Kami, Naruto-kun. It's nice to meet face to face at last." The golden haired beauty said to him, smiling radiantly.

"Hiya! My name is Lady Luck! I'm happy to see ya after all this time!" Said green haired woman was grinning at him.

"I guess it's nice to see you. I am Fate." The red head said with a small smile on her face.

"And I am known as the Jyuubi no Okami. Nice to meet ya in the flesh, pup." Jyuubi said smiling at him, her ten tails billowing gracefully behind her.

"It's nice to meet all of you. You all know me as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, or Kazama Naruto now I guess." Naruto said with all traces of irritation gone from his face. "I just never thought I'd meet you all like this."

"Heh heh, sorry about that gaki. We were just having an 'us' moment." Shinigami said sheepishly.

"I assume you know why you're here, Naruto-kun?" Kami asked him seriously.

Naruto nodded. "Kyu-chan told me about the deal. I am supposed to be here for the next six years correct.?"

"Yup! You're gonna be training with all of us for the time being!" L.L said, grin still plastered on her face.

Fate started to explain. "For five years you are going to be trained under each one of us. Shinigami will train you the first year. Kami, Lady Luck, and I shall train you three years after that, and Jyuubi will train you the fifth year. On the last year you get to practice and experiment on your skills, you also get to explore Seireitei if you want. We will all come up for a test for the last year to see your progression. Do you understand the procedure?"

"Geez, you make it seem like a fire drill or something, but yes, I understand." Naruto said.

"Then onward into the Seireitei pup. The training starts now!" Jyuubi said as everybody walked into the Seireitei.

'_Heh, this is gonna be one interesting training trip.' _Naruto thought to himself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Six Years Later_**

Exactly as his thoughts predicted, Naruto's six years at Seireitei had been very interesting indeed.

When he was training under Shinigami, said death god gave him the element of Darkness and Shadow. The training Naruto endured that year was to be able to control his new element and combat training along with that. The floating spirit definately hasn't heard the term of 'holding back'. But, all and all, Shinigami had been a very good teacher, and Naruto had learned greatly under his tutelage. The most suprising revelation that year was the fact that Shinigami was the death god equivalent to Jiraiya. The guy was a freaking pervert! He even wrote perverted smut that earned him praise from the males of Seireitei, and the angry fury of the females. Kami, L.L, Fate, and Jyuubi included. Remember, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned', Shinigami and Jiraiya probably never got the memo. Naruto had once questioned if Jiraiya was somehow related to Shinigami, but could never find out.

The next three years under Kami, L.L, and Fate had gone well. During that year, they gave him the element of Light, just as Shinigami had done to him before. Fate helped Naruto master the element, and L.L had helped him refine it. Kami's training however, was in the Angelic Arts. And as a present she gave him angel wings. Contrary to what some may think, angel wings are formed by one's soul, and Naruto's soul was one of the purest in the Seireitei. His wingspan was at least 3-4 feet long, and they were gold in color. He gained a rainbow colored aura when he used his wings, and Kami said it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. When he had extra time, he usually visited each of them and got to know them all better. L.L was a very happy person, and she usually brightened up even more when Naruto was there. They talked and talked, and the more they did it, the better their relationship was. Fate was an almost secluded kind of person. She was very serious about things, and in a way, she was the opposite of L.L. Naruto though, helped out a lot and Fate opened up considerably. She began to smile a lot more and she was becoming more outgoing in things. Kami was a very kind and sweet person, but Naruto found out that she partially blamed herself for what happened to him during his life. He began to talk with Kami about it and she felt a lot better with his help. He never blamed her, Fate, or L.L and he made sure that they all knew it.

His year with Jyuubi was one of the best experiences he had. Naruto had been learning her fighting style and he became very proficient in it. She also gave him the powers of a werewolf. With his Hybrid beast form, and his Full beast form. He was a silver furred wolf that had blonde streaks in his fur, and Jyuubi had said that silver furs were rare. Needless to say, Naruto beamed at this. In Naruto's words it was, 'Goddamn fucking awesome!' to be able to transform into a wolf, and Jyuubi was pleased that he liked it. As they trained together, they also got to know eachother better. Jyuubi was very confident and headstrong. But she knew when to be calm and controlled. Her personality never clashed with Naruto's as they were alike in many ways. She even gave him a kekkei genkai because she trusted him enough with it.

* * *

(A/N: Be prepared peoples, I am about to go into lecture mode.)

She called it the Okamigan (A/N: No duh) and its powers come in five tomoe. But first, I will explain how it looks. His pupil became a black slit, the white part of his eyes became a shimmering silver, and the tomoe were shaped like wolf fangs.

The first tomoe is red, it is the 'Analytical' tomoe. It is similar to the Sharingan. It is able to see things in slow motion, allowing the user to be able to react in time. The tomoe allows you to copy things that you see, mastering the things seen is dependant on the user. It can see chakra signals and it is allowed to see though and destroy most genjutsus.

The second tomoe is blue, it is the 'Mind' tomoe. The user has the ability to read the targets' mind if it is in a 50 ft. range. The user can see flashbacks of the targets' life if eye contact is made, allowing possible interragation. It also allows the user to cast a powerful confusion upon the target, disorienting it, it also must be done by eye contact. The final power is telekinesis. It can only be used if the target is seen, and it requires total concentration.

The third tomoe is green, it is the 'Piercing' tomoe. It is similar to the Byakugan. It allows the user to see through almost anything if needed. Like the human body for instance. It can see through almost all materials, it can see tenkutsu and the chakra core of a human body, as well as organs, and anything else in a body. The tomoe allows you to 'zoom in' on things, allowing the user to see things more closely. Unlike the Byakugan, it does not have a 360 degree vision.

The fourth tomoe is orange, it is the 'Detection' tomoe. This tomoe allows the user to see things such as the scent of the person and is able to follow a trail if needed to. It also allows the user to see body heat in case the chakra of an opponent in invisible, strongly suppressed, or nearly nonexistent. This tomoe allows the user to track someone even if a trail is not visible to the naked eye.

The fifth tomoe is gold, it is the 'Judgement' tomoe. It allows the user to see the auras of others, getting to know a targets' intentions. Auras are from a light blue, to a complete black. The darkness of an aura is the amount of evil radiating from said person. The tomoe can also see into the soul of a target if needed for better judgement. Though as a last resort, the tomoe allows you to summon the 'Judgement Guardian' from purgatory to judge the target. It can be used for defence, or to kill those the user finds guilty. If found guilty, the Judgement Guardian will kill the target and send its soul to the any level of hell depending on the crimes committed.

The final level of the Okamigan is the Mangekyo Okamigan. It turns the users eye into a five-pronged windmill-shuriken made from all the tomoe fusing together. The windmill becomes a glowing rainbow color and all the previous powers in the tomoe become stronger. 'Zangetsu', a power of the Mangekyo Okamigan, is a much stronger technique than the 'Tsukuyomi' of the Mangekyo Sharingan. The mental torture can become physical if the user allows it, making cuts and stabs used in the torture to actually happen to the targets' body. Zangetsu is the strongest genjutsu ever made, and absolutely nothing will be able to break or fight against it. The Amaterasu technique is signifigantly stronger in the Okamigan than in the Sharingan, as the rainbow flames of Amaterasu are actually summoned in use. The fire will not stop burning unless willed away by the user of the technique. The fires are said to be hotter than the sun. Does not burn anything the weilder doesn't want it to, and the flames cannot hurt the user. The final technique is the 'Izanagi'. A technique far greater than the Susanoo. A large armored spirit is summoned weilding the Naginata of Yomi and the Katana of Seireitei from the great god, Izanagi, father of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. The spirit is a great and powerful warrior and it has yet to know defeat. It can fight freely to protect the summoner, or be controlled by the summoner for any use.

Okamigan is always active if the user is in wolf form, just thought you might've wanted to know.

(A/N: Whew... That was a very LONG explaination of Naruto's kekkei genkai. Now, back to the story.)

* * *

Naruto was waiting outside of the Seireitei, as today was the day that his abilities were tested. He had mastered almost everything that his friends have taught him, and he even made his own jutsu using his new powers.

Shinigami and the others arrived to meet Naruto, and they have finished voting on what his test would be.

"Okay gaki, we've decided that I will fight you as a measurement of your skills. Use only weapons." Shinigami said.

"Very well Shinigami, let's go!" Naruto said as he got into stance.

Shinigami took out his tanto with his left hand and said the words that unlocked his weapon.

"**Reap through all! Soul Edge!**" Shinigami cried out.

His tanto filled with energy and transformed into a wicked looking skull Scythe. It was large and powerful, but Naruto also had a weapon of his own.

"I never showed you guys these weapons before, but I didn't think they'd come to Seireitei with me. Prepare to meet the strongest swords ever made, Shinigami!" Naruto yelled out.

Naruto stuck his right hand out and soon enough a black katana appeared in his hand in a flash of darkness. He stuck out his left hand out and a white katana took place in his hand in a flash of light. He spun both swords in his hands and got into his **Nittoryu** sword style stance.

"Meet Oblivion and Oathkeeper!" Naruto said. (A/N: If you want a description, look at the old story, or my profile. You'll see the description.)

'_Those blades, I can sense their power. I..It's incredible!'_ Shinigami thought to himself.

"Prepare for battle gaki! I'll tear you apart!" Shinigami yelled as he charged.

"It's gonna be the other way around, Bonehead! I'm gonna win!" Naruto yelled as he charged.

They both met in the middle of the battlefield and their weapons clashed in a shower of sparks. Naruto's movements were elegant and deadly. His moves were just a blur as his beautiful swords clashed with Shinigami's scythe. He switched from one kata to the next, as his moves were all linked in a dance of death, he moved at high speeds and struck his opponent's weapon. He was the creator and the first master of the **Nittoryu** style of swordsmanship. He became one of the best swordsman in the world, able to take on an entire army and not get scratched once. He could make his moves beautiful and elegant, but deadly at the same time. And that was what was so amazing about the spectacle of the battle, as the sparks flew and steel clashed against eachother. Naruto seemed to be steadily getting faster as Shinigami increased the power of his attacks. And in one final clash, a large shockwave shook the Seireitei as both fighters flew far away from eachother. Shinigami was knocked unconcious from the recoil, but Naruto was still strong enough to say one thing,

"I...win." he said, before falling into a blissfull sleep.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Sorry if this chapter took too long. I had to come up with a kekkei genkai and school isn't giving me anytime to let me type.

In later chapters I'll actually describe a battle, but I wanted to make things sound nice.

Well anyway, I hoped you liked it, as I will get to the third chapter as soon as possible!

Ja Ne,

Neo Zangetsu


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Back to Konoha_**

"Ugh... I feel like crap." said a groggy six year old voice. As he got up, slowly, he looked around at the area surrounding him. It wasn't Seireitei, because there was no gigantic white wall in the distance, but it was familiar. With a few more looks at the fauna, he realized that he was in a forest near Konoha.

_'If I'm near Konoha, then Shinigami and the others must have sent me here while I was sleeping. Ha! I kicked his ghostly ass, but that's beside the point right now. They must have also sealed Jyuubi-chan inside me too. I gotta check.'_

_'Oi! Jyuubi-chan! You in there?!' _Naruto called out in his mind.

He heard a feminine yawn in the back of his mind, then the reply,

**"Hmm? Oh, nice to see you finally awake Naruto." **Jyuubi said.

'_Yeah, nice to hear from you too Jyuubi-chan, but what happened recently?' _He asked.

**"I'll show you the memory."** And with that, he saw the day's past events.

--X--X--X--X--X--X--

Flashback no Jutsu!

_Shinigami had just awakened, but Naruto was still out cold. But what do you expect, he faced Death in battle, so cut him some slack._

_"I can't believe that gaki beat me." Shinigami said in a huff._

_"Eh, don't worry about it Shin-chan! He _was _trained by all of us you know." L.L said happily._

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT!! But I guess your right, what do we do now Kami-hime?" Shinigami asked._

_"Well, we could seal Jyuubi-chan in him now to lessen the pain of the sealing, and we could send his body through the portal so he'll wake up near Konoha." Kami suggested._

_"Are you alright with that, Jyuubi-chan?" Shinigami asked turning to the wolf woman._

_"It's fine. I don't mind." Jyuubi said._

_"Okay, Fate-chan please hold the gaki's body down while I do the Shiki Fuujin." Shinigami said, preparing the prayer beads on his arm._

_"Yeah, yeah, don't get your ghostly panties in a twist Shinigami." Fate said before holding Naruto's arms down. She blushed when she felt the muscles. _

_Shinigami had a tick over his eye, but he waved it off. "Okay, prepare yourself!" The beads on Shinigami's arm began to glow, "**Sealing Art: Shiki Fuujin!**"_

_Shinigami's arm glowed brightly and he grabbed Jyuubi. He then pushed her body into the complex seal on Naruto's stomach. With another glow of bright light, Jyuubi was gone and the seal on Naruto's stomach began spinning rapidly. It finally stopped after a few minutes, signifying that the sealing was over._

_"Whew... I believe that the sealing was successful."_

_Kami smiled, "Perfect. Now all we need to do is send him through the portal."_

_L.L pouted," Aww... but Kami-chan! I didn't even get to say goodbye to Naruto-kun!" she whined._

_Shinigami sighed, "I'm sorry Lucky-chan, but he needs to go."_

_L.L huffed, "Fine, but just one more thing." She went over to Naruto's unconcious body and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. After a few seconds, she pulled back and smiled, "Bye Naruto-kun, thank you for keeping me company when I needed it."_

_Shinigami was suprised by this, while Kami thought it was romantic. Fate pouted because she wanted to do the same but couldn't._

_Getting out of his stupor, Shinigami carried Naruto's body over to the portal, and Naruto was soon sucked in._

Flashback no Jutsu! Kai!

Naruto was blushing like a madman seeing that, while Jyuubi was talking about how romantic it was like Kami. He felt his lips with his hands and smiled to the sky.

"Glad I could do my part to help you, Lucky-chan." He said softly.

He walked over to a nearby spring to see how much he changed. The first thing he definately noticed was that he was turned chibi. He silently cried in agony of being short again, he worked hard to become 6 ft. tall! The next thing that changed was his look. His hair was more unruly and it felt like fur. It was still a sun-kissed blonde color but silver streaks were added to it. His face was covered by a black facemask just like Kakashi used to wear, but when he pulled it down, he gasped. He lost his whiskermarks, it felt so unnatural without them but he remembered that it was a feature of being the Kyuubi tenant. His canines got bigger and they just barely poked out from his upper lip. He slipped the facemask back on and looked at his attire. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, with a silver ANBU breast plate covering it. He was wearing black pants with many holsters for kunai and shuriken. Covering the front of his legs were silver grieves that had a few spikes poking out of them. Covering his arms were silver fingerless gauntlets that had the kanji for 'wolf' on the back of each hand. his final piece of attire was the black combat boots with silver plating for the toes.

He was confused, weren't werewolves like him supposed to be weakened by silver? Reading his thoughts, Jyuubi voiced the answer for him.

**"In case your wondering, your DNA took away the weakness of silver after combining together, so you don't have to worry**." She said.

Naruto nodded, it seemed like a good enough reason. He checked everything took make sure they were in good condition and he checked to make sure his tatoos were still on. Naruto put two storage tatoos on himself so that he could carry his swords everywhere. He invented the idea after working with Sai. His swords appear in his hands if he added his chakra to the tatoos. His right arm had a black dragon with devil wings coiling around it, this held Oblivion. His left arm had a white dragon with angel wings coiling around it, this held Oathkeeper. He nodded to himself seeing that everything was in order. He turned to the road and disappeared in a yellow and silver flash.

_'I'm coming back Kyuubi-chan, everybody.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Konohagakure no Sato_**

We find both Chunin guards, Kotetsu and Izumo still at the front of the gate. Even in the past, these guys still don't get a better job.

"Hey Kotetsu, how long do you think we're gonna stay at these posts?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu sighed, "You know, I don't really care because I know that we're gonna be stuck in this job forever, Izumo." Oh how right he is. I kinda feel sorry for them, but then again, I don't give a rat's ass about it. They'll only get pity from me.

Just then, a powerful gust of wind nearly knocked the two pour souls off their feet.

"Holy hell! What was that?!" Izumo asked.

"I don't know, but it was the only action we got all day." Kotetsu said sadly.

Both sighed in agony.

_'Poor guys, they still have that job even in the past._' Naruto shook his head. He was the gust of wind that nearly sent the two guys flying. He looked on in pity of the two from his hiding spot in a nearby tree.

Naruto jumped out of the tree and looked at the village. There wasn't anything signifigantly different about the village. So seeing this gave him a huge sense of deja vu. Shaking it off though, he began walking around the village, a reminiscent smile on his face behind the mask.

He wandered around aimlessly until he saw the Ichiraku Ramen Stand_. _He smiled again at the memories he held there._ 'Teuchi-jisan and Ayame-neechan never saw me as a monster. They gave me food and a person to talk to when I was down. I would always eat alot to make up for the business they couldn't have. But that doesn't mean I didn't love their food._' Naruto could see the ghostly image of him in his orange jumpsuit piling bowl after bowl of ramen in front of a grinning Teuchi, and a giggling Ayame.

He walked in the park, and he saw the hill that he and all the rest of the Rookie Twelve would come out to watch the stars. '_Hehe, all the rookies were kinda like the family I never had. All of my precious people were. And this hill was a beautful place to spend time with eachother. This place was where I got to see my first shooting star shower, and I got to make a wish on the first one I saw.' _He could see the ghostly images of all the rookies looking up at the night sky. Himself, Kiba, and Rock Lee were jumping for joy, while the girls were giggling at their antics. Shikamaru and Chouji were lying down looking at the sky with smiles on their faces, and even Neji and Sasuke let a smile pass their stoic masks. He let his genuine smile come out from that memory and began walking again.

He found at all the things that brought a smile to his face, whether it be Tenten's weapon store or even Chouji's favorite grill. He found all of his happy memories come back to him. All the things he held precious were the world to him, and he'd never give it up.

However, the happy smile was gone from his face when he heard a scream in the distance. Pushing away his current thoughts he sped away to find the source of the cries of pain. He dashed past street corners, ran through intersections, and even jumped over buildings. When he found that they were coming from an alley he found nearby, he began to check it out. What he saw, made his blood boil.

Three ROOT ANBU were holding down two girls, desperately trying to rip their clothes off.

The first girl was his age and looked like a mini version of his 'Sexy Jutsu'. She had long, sun-kissed blonde hair tied up in two pigtails. Her ocean blue eyes were stained with tears. She had a beautiful face and three whisker marks on each of her cheeks. She had a nice figure, even for a six year old, and she was wearing a tattered orange kimono. By the look of things, she walked barefoot, as there were no sandles or anything near her feet. He knew that this was Namikaze Nariko, jailor of Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The second girl was a little older than him and Nariko. She had sandy blonde hair going down her back. She had green, slanted eyes, like that of a cat, she was also crying. Her figure was a bit more developed than Nariko's and and she was wearing a ripped up green kimono. Unlike Nariko, she had nearly destroyed blue sandles by her feet. She seemed familiar, but then he remembered a description of someone Jiraiya had given him. It struck, she was Nii Yugito, jailor of Nibi no Nekomata.

The three ANBU were cackling with malicious glee at their supposed victory. But they didn't count Naruto. They just finished ripping off the girls' panties and began undoing their pants. Two of them position at each girls' clit, but before they could plunge in, the girls disappeared. The ANBU looked around frantically for the two young girls but they found them being rescued by a small six year old boy with blonde hair. The boy wrapped each girls' body with a white silk blanket and began to comfort them.

The girls were about to be raped by the ROOT ANBU and they both let out cries of distress. Just when the men were about to plunge inside them, they were saved by a blonde haired boy. His hair was the same color as Nariko's, but it was short and unruly with silver streaks in them. He wore silver and black ANBU like attire and a facemask like Nariko's Kakashi-niisan. They were frightened and closed their eyes in fear of what the boy would do to them, but they felt something wrap around their bodies. They both opened their eyes to see white silk blankets covering them, it was warm and it gave a sense of security.

The boy asked, "Are you alright you two?"

They both nodded, grateful for his rescue. All the while, the demons inside both girls began to study Naruto.

Nibi thought that the boy was familiar, as if she heard of him somewhere. But Kyuubi let out a gasp as she found out that out was her one true love...

**"Naruto-kun**..." She said in a daze of happiness. Nibi heard her from the mental connection between the two.

**"Naruto**?" Nibi asked confused.

**"Yes, Nibi-chan, this is the man I told you about. This is the man I love**." Kyuubi said happily.

**"He was the one you told me stories about, now I remember**!" Nibi said.

They were interrupted by the angry ANBU making their way to Naruto.

"Why the hell did you save them you ignorant fool! Do you know who they are?!" The ANBU with a bear mask said.

"Yes I do! These are two innocent young girls that you tried to rape you dipshits!" Naruto said angrily.

The ANBU laughed. The noise from the conversation was starting to make a crowd. All of the citizens and most of the Shinobi of the village understand Nariko and Yugito's conditions, so they support the two.

"You idiot! These demon bitches are the Kyuubi and Nibi! They're demons!" The ANBU with a hippo mask said.

The ANBU expected Naruto to attack the two girls, but instead found themselves at the end of his glare.

"What's the matter boy?! Don't you want to kill the demons for their sins?!" The ANBU with a bird mask sneered stepping closer.

Naruto sneered, "Oh, I'll kill the demons alright." The girls looked fearfully at Naruto, while Nibi was out for his blood.

**"He's no different from the rest Kyuubi-chan! Let me out!" **Nibi said angrily.

Kyuubi though understood what Naruto was doing, so she didn't say anything.

Naruto charged at the bird ANBU with a cry of, "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** He did so without the handsign and four Narutos came into existence.

The five Narutos formed a pentagon formation around the ANBU and growled, "The only demons I see here are you guys!"

One Naruto clone slammed itself into the man, knocking him over. **"KA!****"**

Two Naruto clones came to intercept the man knocking him up into the air with a kick. **"ZA!"**

One more clone jumped into the air and punched him with Tsunade super strength, knocking him higher. **"MA!"**

The real Naruto shunshined up to where the ANBU was and smirked, **"NARUTO NEO RENDAN!"** He cried out as he gave the man a combination of Maito Gai's strength and Tsunade's super strength in the form of an axe kick to the head. The man was shot from the sky and crashed down back to earth in a 20 ft. crater.

Naruto shunshined back to the ground and saw the look of awe on the girls' faces, gaping mouths from the crowd.

"Che, he was weak. Hippo! You can kill them if you want." The bear masked ANBU said.

Hippo ran towards Naruto, but was too slow, as Naruto kicked him in the head, sending him skidding back.

Naruto spread his legs apart and put his head down. He put his right arm down and used his left hand to stabilize it. Blue lightning started to crackle in his right hand and circle around him. The lightning grew more and more powerful and he brought his head up to reveal his Okamigan. Naruto dashed forward, bringing a blue streak of lightning with him.

He stuck his hand in front of him and yelled, **"RAIKIRI**!" before sticking it in the ANBU's chest and slashing through him.

The hippo masked ANBU stood there for a second, before lightning crackled in his chest and he fell over dead.

Naruto glared at the last ANBU before flipping back to the two girls. He closed his eyes, and opened them again to reveal a five pronged windmill.

"Mangekyou Okamigan!" He said before making the man slit his throat from the torture of Zangetsu.

He panted a bit, before turning back to the two girls, only to find them asleep from exhaustion. He quickly took the masks from the dead men and strapped them to his belt. Then proceeded to run up to the girls and take them to the hospital, one in each arm.

--X--X--X 5 minutes later X--X--X--

As soon as he reached said building he opened the door to find a brown haired woman with a triangle mark on each cheek, and a busty blonde with a diamond on her head. He quickly yelled to grab their attention.

"Hello! I need help these two girls may need medical attention!" He said frantically.

Both women ran over to him and the blonde haired woman took them to a hospital room. The brown haired one wanted to ask him a question.

"Who did that to Nariko-chan and Yugito-chan young man?" She asked.

Naruto took the masks off his belt and showed it to the woman. Her eyes widened before glaring at the masks.

"Thank you. My name is Inuzuka Rin. If you want I can take you to the room the girls are being treated so you can visit them. I need to make a report." She said.

Naruto nodded and followed her to the room where the blonde haired woman was treating them. Naruto took up a chair and sat next to Nariko's bed.

The blonde haired woman left with Rin to talk out of earshot.

"Who did this Rin?" the blonde haired woman asked.

Rin's eyes narrowed, "It was Danzo's ROOT, Tsunade-sama. I was going to report to Minato-sensei about it."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed as well, "That damned bastard! Let's go Rin, there's no time to waste!"

Rin nodded and they both shunshined out of the hospital.

--X--X--X 20 minutes later X--X--X--

"When I find Danzo I will fucking castrate him!" were the shouts from the Hokage, Namikaze Minato, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina.

We currently find eight angry people walking down the hospital hallways.

The first two were the ones who just yelled angrily.

The next one was a Dog masked ANBU known as the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi.

The next one was a female medic-nin that was Tsunade's apprentice, Shizune.

The one after that was the perverted hermit of the Sannin, known as Jiraiya.

And the last two were the medics from earlier, Inuzuka Rin, and the other Sannin Tsunade.

"We were just lucky that the boy who came earlier saved them." Rin said relieved.

"I've heard on the streets that he killed those three ROOT ANBU." Kakashi added in.

"How old did this gaki look Rin?" Jiraiya asked.

Rin thought about it for a moment and came up with an answer, "At least six."

Everybody but Tsunade, Rin, and Kakashi stopped in their tracks.

"S-Six?! You're not pulling our leg are you?!" Shizune asked.

"Nope. I couldn't believe it either, but I did see the bodies and there were many witnesses." Kakashi said.

"It seems impossible, but we have to get the proof from Nariko-chan and Yugito-chan first." Kushina said. The others nodded.

When they finally made it to the room, they opened the door to find Nariko and Yugito already awake. Kushina ran over and gave them both a hug of relief.

"Are you two alright?" She asked.

Nariko smiled and nodded, "We're fine Kaa-san. Sorry to make you worry."

"But if it weren't for the boy who saved us, we wouldn't be here." Yugito added in, Nariko nodded in agreement.

Minato asked, "What did this boy look like?"

The two thought about it for a moment before they remembered.

Nariko started, "Well, he had blonde hair like mine, but with silver streaks in it. He also wore a mask thingy like Kakashi-niisan"

Yugito picked up from there, "He had blue eyes like Nariko and he was wearing silver and black ANBU like armor."

Nariko remembered something else, "He also had these cool dragon tatoos on his arms!"

Nariko looked around the room to find her savior, "But where is he?" She asked.

Tsunade looked at the chair next to the bed, but found it empty. "Wasn't he sitting on that chair next to your bed Nariko?"

Nariko shook her head sadly, "It was empty even after Yugito-neechan and I woke up. Nobody but us was in here."

Nariko was tearing up a bit, "I-I didn't even get to say 'Thank You'." she said sadly.

"Don't cry miss. I was only getting you and your sister some lunch." said a voice.

Everybody whipped there heads to see Naruto standing on the windowsill with two large bowls of miso ramen in hand.

"I figured that you wouldn't like the hospital food, so I got you two some ramen." He said eye-smiling.

He saw the others in the room before eye-smiling again, "Ohayo, minna-san. I'm guessing that you are the lovely girls' family?" Both girls in bed blushed, while the adults nodded dumbly. Naruto jumped off the windowsill before putting a bowl of ramen in each girls' lap and giving them chopsticks.

Nariko's eyes lit up before spliting her chopsticks and slurping up her ramen happily. Yugito was just happy she didn't have to eat the hospital food.

"What's your name young man?" Minato asked. Everybody turned their attention to Naruto.

"I am Kazama Naruto. The Last Kazama since my clan was wiped out, sir." Naruto said sadly.

The adults' eyes widened in suprise. They've heard of the Kazama clan and they believed there were no survivors from the destruction of it. They definately didn't expect to see one of them in Konoha though. The girls just looked at him sadly.

"Are you serious gaki?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto glared, "Why would I lie about something I lost?!" He said angrily. Though it was fake anger, he had to put up a good act.

"I never had a family at all during my life, and I was always hated in my clan because of something I couldn't control! I had very few friends and the ones that even tried to befriend me were hurt just as bad as I was." He started tearing up. Yes he was a damn good actor. "I was the container of the Juubi no Okami but they only saw me as a demon! I lost all the people I held precious to me because they were executed the same day of the massacre! My mom died in childbirth and my dad died sealing away the beast said to be a threat to the clan! I was beaten up everyday, I was ordered to be assassinated practically every day, and on my birthday all the torture just got worse!" Fake tears were streaming down his face. Most of the story wasn't a total lie though, but he was good at this. "I lost everything and barely gained anything. The alienation was even worse when they discovered I had a kekkei genkai." He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the Okamigan. "They were just like Kiri, they feared kekkei genkai so they would try anything to get rid of it! I... (hic)...wouldn't fake pain...I...(sob)...actually know what it's like. Better than anyone." Then he broke down. It was a really good act. The women were all crying at the story, while the guys had somber looks on their faces. Jiraiya felt bad because he made a kid break down in tears.

Minato felt for the kid, so he thought of something. He walked up to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey calm down, it's alright. I have something to ask you alright?" Naruto nodded. "Would you like to stay with us in Konoha?" Naruto thought about it for a moment and nodded. Things went perfectly and Naruto was friends with the Namikazes.

Nariko was happy as her savior was staying with them. And so she hugged him, "Thanks for saving Yugito-neechan and I Naruto-kun. You don't have to be alone anymore." she said as she smiled at him.

Naruto pulled down the facemask to reveal his boyish face, Nariko blushed at this while Naruto just smiled back at her. It was his true, genuine smile. that showed his happiness

Konoha was going to be alot more interesting from now on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

And the chapter is finished.

I thank my readers for reading, so please review!


End file.
